Drive
by Arlome
Summary: "So, what are you doing here?" he asked and moved to trail his tongue over her jaw line, "You decided to take me on that 'passionate primal sex' offer of mine?"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from True Blood or SVM. If I did; well…:D

The parking lot in front of Fangtasia was uncharacteristically empty.

Sookie pulled into the abandoned driveway in her rusty yellow car with some difficulty. The old, albeit loyal, thing was coughing and chocking with a sound that resembeled a troubled breath taken by a heavy smoker in the last stages of lung cancer.

"Come on, sweetheart" she cooed and patted the wheel, "you take me home safely tonight and I promise I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow".

The "doctor", a burly man of forty two that went by the name of Arthur Johnson, was the best mechanic in Shreveport and had already saved her car from "Certain Death" a couple of times.

Yes, she decided with a sigh, tomorrow the patient and she would definitely pay him a visit.

When the choking and coughing stopped and she managed to park, Sookie walked out of the dying car and made it to the door. No music erupted from inside the usually vibrant bar and nobody was carding at the entrance. Stuffing the fear that something was terribly wrong deep into the pit of her stomach, Sookie opened the door and peered inside.

The interior of the bar was as dark and silent as the parking lot. The only slightly illuminated spot in the room was the middle of the stage where stood the fur covered throne. Eric Northman, Sherriff of Area Five, was draped over said throne, in all his Viking glory, like black silk over marble.

"Hello, Miss Stackhouse," he purred, "I see you have returned from wherever it is you disappeared to. Welcome back."

Sookie crossed her arms over her chest and got closer to the stage.

"Where's everyone?" She demanded, casting a quick glance at the empty bar.

Eric made a dismissing gesture with his hand.

"I got bored so I threw them all out."

Sookie shook her and sighed nervously.

"Where's Pam?" she asked with steadily growing unease. Being alone in a dark bar with only Mr. Northman for company, was not something that she wanted to do at the moment.

"Somewhere," Eric smirked and straightened a bit in his seat, "playing with her food…"

He patted his knee and winked at her.

"Now, why don't you come here and tell Uncle Eric all about your recent adventures?"

To her great amazement, Sookie climbed onto the stage and into Eric's lap, her hand coming to rest on his cool chest. One of his hands went to circle her waist while the other settled on her knee.

"I went to be with my people." She said in a breathy voice, cursing herself silently for her weakness. Eric's lips curved into a sly smile as he lowered his face to her cheek.

"With your people…" he murmured and trailed kisses down the column of her neck. His fiendish fingers drew patterns on her exposed thigh, inching closer to her center with every lazy circle.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked and moved to trail his tongue over her jaw line, "You decided to _take me_ on that 'passionate primal sex' offer of mine?"

"You wish," she breathed at his onslaught, "I'm here on business!"

But for the life of her she could not recollect what exactly the said business included. Sookie tried to wriggle away from the fingers that now travelled across the fabric of her panties, but Eric held her in place with the iron grip of his hand on her back.

"Of course you are," he breathed and she heard the unmistakable _pop_ of his fangs sliding out.

Sookie felt his teeth puncturing the skin of her neck, just when -

- She awoke drenched in sweat, the sheets a tangled mass between her sleek thighs. With a frustrated groan, Sookie rolled onto her stomach and buried her head in her pillow. When were these horrid dreams about Eric Northman going to stop?

Since Bill was out of the picture, the dreams were taking their toll on Sookie's feverish mind. They always started the same way, she would enter the undead bar and find it unoccupied but for the striking figure of the Sherriff who always seemed to be waiting just for her to come in so he could ravish her.

Sookie closed her sleep deprived eyes and cursed under her breath. The dreams had better stop tormenting her soon, otherwise she'd hang herself from the ceiling; or do much worse- barge into Fangtasia and fuck a certain Viking silly.

With another groan Sookie rolled onto her sweaty back and let her hand take care of her little problem.

After all, there were some problems that just should not be left untreated…

_...The End?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from True Blood or SVM. If I did; well…:D

Since you all asked so kindly, I decided to continue this:)

Enjoy :D

Chapter Two:

She was reading a very smutty scene in one of her romance novels when somebody knocked on the door. With a grunt, Sookie put the book down and glanced at her wrist watch and frowned with realization; the hour was far too late for a social visit, which could only mean one thing:

Her uncalled visitor was most probably a vampire.

Sookie got to the door and grunted again. On her porch, sure as rain, stood Eric Northman clad in black leather and jeans, looking like a heathen god.

"Evening, Sookie," he said and smiled that devilish smile of his, "May I come in?"

Sookie sighed and opened the door. She stared at the former Viking for a few seconds with an arched brow before sighing again and stepping aside to let him through.

Eric strode in as if he was about to invade the place and looked around him with mild curiosity. Sookie walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Would you like a bottle of 'Tru Blood'? I think I still have a bottle or two of O Negative in the fridge." She said when he turned to her. Eric made a face at the offer.

"I do not drink that vile stuff." He said with a slight shudder, "But if you wish to offer me a drink of Sookie Stackhouse instead, I won't refuse."

His hand went to her neck and brushed her golden hair aside, fingers ghosting over her heated skin. Sookie let out a shaky breath and leaned into Eric's touch.

"When will you realize, Sookie, that you belong with me?" he murmured while placing soft, cool kisses on her nape, "You cannot even begin to imagine the things I could make you feel…"

Sookie shuddered and let out a soft moan, immediately stiffening at the unintentional sound. Behind her, his hands on her shoulders, Eric chuckled.

"Don't be ashamed, Sookie," he breathed in her ear, "such sounds are only natural."

She cursed Eric Northman then; cursed him in her heart for making her inflamed with desire, for making her as wet as November , for making her want him as she never wanted a thing in her life…

He turned her to him and kissed her deeply, his tongue and fangs attacking her mouth with passion.

"Eric, please…" Sookie moaned against the Viking's open lips, "I can't…we can't do this!"

And then she felt it.

Unbeknownst to her, Eric's devious fingers traveled down her arms, passed her hips and reached the hem of her lacy white panties that she usually wore for Bill. Then, after running along the seams for a few seconds, said hellish fingers decided that it was time for a balder move and slipped past the barrier of the underwear and deep into Sookie with one smooth motion.

"Eric!" she cried and clutched the vampire's shoulder, "W-what the hell a-are you d-d-doing?"

Eric only grinned evilly and picked up the pace of his fingers a notch.

"What I should have done the first night we met." He breathed and lowered down his face to her left breast, his fangs sliding out.

Sookie woke up on the couch in the living room, a romantic novel she's been reading lying in her lap. She looked around herself widely, her heart threatening to erupt from her ribcage and fly off.

"Just a dream…" she murmured and ran a shaking hand through her hair, "just another dream…"

With a resolution that surprised even her, Sookie stood from the couch and cracked her knuckles. Looking at the clock hanging on the wall and noting with satisfaction that the sun has already sat, she grabbed her purse and car keys and headed out.

She was going to Fangtasia and nothing could stop her.

It was high time she gave that Eric Northman a piece of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own NOOOOOTTTHIINNNGG (unfortunately…)

Enjoy the third chappie:D

Chapter Three

She barged into Fangtasia wearing her old jeans and Jason's worn-out wife beater, nearly knocking out some astonished fangbangers that happened to be in her way. She nearly made it to the center of the bar when Pam, in all her latex glory, appeared in front of her in a blur.

"Hello Sookie," she drawled, "I like your outfit".

Now, who said vampires had no sense of humor?

Sookie frowned and crossed her hands over her chest, slightly tapping her sneaker-clad foot on the cold floor.

"Pam, I'm really not in the mood for a chitchat, where is Eric?"

Pam gave her a brilliant, spooky smile.

"He is somewhat…indisposed at the moment."

Sookie frowned at the nagging feeling of déjà vu that settled upon her at Pam's words.

"Indisposed?" she echoed weakly, the nagging feeling now batting its invisible fists on Sookie's brain, "Indisposed doing what?"

Pam only smiled and shrugged, gesturing with her long, white hand towards the office door.

Sookie turned her back on the maniacally grinning vampire and stormed into the little room without knocking.

Well, that proved to be a mistake.

What greeted Miss Stackhouse on her invasion of Fangtasia's bleak office, was a pair of flailing, twitching legs. Between said legs stood a certain Viking, clad in his birthday suit and thrusting so fast and hard that it seemed as if the four riders of the Apocalypse were at his heels.

The owner of the airborne legs did not acknowledge the intrusion in any way, for obvious reasons, but Eric did; he turned his face in Sookie's direction, _in medias res_, and grinned evilly. With his finger raised to indicate that it will only take a while longer and will she please bear with him, he doubled his already maddening pace until the unidentified owner of the pair of legs was twitching, screeching and moaning so loud that surely, in Sookie's humble opinion, all of Shreveport could tell of the pleasure in being thoroughly fucked by Eric Northman.

When the ordeal was over Eric withdrew and turned to Sookie with a shameless smirk. Over his desk was draped a mop of a woman whose legs were spread so wide that Sookie was certain that she could almost see her ovaries. The woman's hair was a damp mass around her face and her muscles still contracted and twitched from the Viking's treatment.

"Sookie," said Eric, causing her to tear her astonished gaze from the still moaning woman and settle it on his naked form instead. With widening eyes, the telepathic barmaid realized that the vampire was still hard and ready for action; she diverted her heated gaze back to the mass of a woman on the desk, earning herself a delighted chuckle from the Viking.

"Sookie," he began again conversationally, "have you meet Svetlana, my new dancer? She's f-"

"Let me guess," Sookie cut him off impatiently, "She's Yvetta's cousin from the Ukraine?"

Eric's eyebrows shot up in surprise and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he managed to conceal his amazement with a sly smirk.

"Why, Sookie! How did you know?"

The telepath arched an irate eyebrow and crossed her hands on her chest. The dancer on the table finally managed to sit up, providing Sookie with an eyeful of her lithe body and full, unnaturally round breasts. Shakily, and with a few false starts she climbed from the table and stood on wobbly legs. Eric smacked her on the bottom.

"Off you go, Svetlana."

The dancer gave the Viking a broad smile and made her way to the door, retrieving a golden silk robe that lay on the black leather couch and sashaying out of the office. When the door closed behind Svetlana's glorious back, Sookie turned her attention to the naked Sherriff who was sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I do beg your pardon for the somewhat carnal display, but I did not wish to leave poor Svetlana…unsatisfied." He leered and winked at her.

Sookie was fuming. How dare he do this to her? How dare he _molest_ her like this? Sitting there with his divine, sleek body and taunting her with his god-like proportions. His chest still glistened with his partner's sweat and when he moved his hand to smooth the loose strands of his golden hair back from his forehead, Sookie noticed with a hitching breath how the glorious muscles of his arm bulged with the movement.

She shook her head to clear the lustful haze from her slowly functioning mind.

"To what and whom do I owe the immense pleasure of your company on this steamy night, lovely Sookie?" Eric's husky voice was wreaking havoc on her over heated body. How nice it would be if she could just press her burning flesh against his cool, hard skin and just…

_'No_!' She shook her head again, _'Focus Sookie! You are here to give him a piece of your mind, not a piece of your…' _

"Oh for Goodness' sake!" she cried and turned around, "Put some pants on, Eric, you're distracting me!"

From behind her back Sookie heard Eric's snicker and the unmistakable sound of fabric being lifted and put on. When she deemed it was safe enough to look at the hunky vampire, Sookie turned around and nearly collided, nose first, into a white, hard chest. She had to crane her neck to look into his eyes, which shone with undiluted lust and amusement.

"Where's your shirt, Eric?" she spoke through gritted teeth.

He smirked and shrugged.

"I'm hot".

_Oh yes, you are._

"Yeah, right!" she snorted in a very un-ladylike manner, "pull the other one!"

Eric wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Would you like me to?" he practically purred.

Sookie placed her clammy hands on his hard chest and pushed, inwardly hissing with pleasure at contact with his cool flesh. He allowed himself to stagger back with that handsome, damned smirk of his and returned to his table.

"Not that I do not enjoy your…heated presence," Eric said after a little while, crossing his magnificent hands on his magnificent chest, "but what _are_ you doing here, Miss Stackhouse?"

Sookie pursed her lips in anger and came closer to him. When she could nearly bump her nose against his, she poked him in the chest with a slender finger.

"You _know_ why, you freezing bastard!"

Eric grabbed her finger in his large palm and pressed it to his cool lips.

"No," he murmured, his devilish tongue sneaking out from between those thin lips to taste her, "I cannot say that I do."

Sookie managed, after a very hard inner battle with her hormones, to extract her finger from Eric's grasp and tried to back away from him. Eric, anticipating such a reaction, managed to imprison her with his strong arms that wrapped around her waist, and pressed her hips to his.

"Eric," Sookie managed, a slight tremor of fear in her voice, "let go…"

He shook his head and slid one hand to her backside and pressed her further into him. His lips lowered to her neck.

"No, I don't think I will."

Sookie's heart started beating faster with panic. What has she gotten herself into? Why did she think she could barge into Eric's office fuming and manage getting out unscathed. His hands traveled up and down her body while his mouth sucked and licked at the skin of her throat. When one wicked hand reached the zipper of her jeans, Sookie managed to disentangle herself from his grasp and staggered back.

"No!" she cried and took another step back, "I will not let you do this to me, Eric! If you think I will sleep with you after you just fucked some floozy, you've got another thing coming, mister!"

Eric seemed to take this all in with an amused leer on his beautiful face. Sookie continued to rave.

"And if you simply must know what I am doing here, I'll tell you! Nobody -and I repeat, nobody - sexually harasses me and gets away with it!"

At this Eric arched an eyebrow, a genuine look of surprise on his face.

"Harass you? When did I sexually harass you?" he sounded truly confused.

"I can't get a decent night's sleep, Eric! You know what I'm talking about; stop tormenting me with these dreams! Take your creepy vampire paws out of my brain!"

Realization dawned on Eric like a refreshing sunset and his face broke into a deviant smile.

"My, my, Sookie," he murmured in a sultry voice, "are you dreaming about me?"

Sookie let out an outraged cry and stomped her foot like a little child who's been denied some candy.

"Eric, don't play coy! You know that I'm dreaming of you because of your stupid blood! Now, _please_, stop sending me these dreams so I can get some sleep!"

She was practically whining and she knew it, but the lack of sleep was literally driving her up the wall. Eric's eyes widened with delight and his handsome mouth stretched into an evil smile.

"Oh, but I am not sending you these dreams, angelic Sookie," he drawled and pushed himself off the table, "The dreams are conjured in _your_ mind, by _your_ fevered imagination."

He drew closer to her, inch by inch, step by step, and Sookie's heart resumed its frantic pace. Eric stopped before her and reached out for her hair, watching closely as the golden strands slipped through his long fingers.

"Now why don't you be a good girl and hop on the table so I can take care of you?" He brought a lock of her hair to his lips and kissed it.

"Oh Eric," Sookie said dryly, "such a romantic offer."

Eric chuckled softly and slid his hand to her nape, gently massaging her strained muscles with cool fingers.

"I do not do 'romantic', Sookie," he hummed, "I'm not Bill. But I can make this the most unforgettable night of your life; I can make your toes curl and your body shake with such powerful orgasms that you will not be able to walk for a week. You've seen Svetlana. Now, don't you wish to be a 'happy camper' like her?"

Sookie's heart beat threatened to get her into a hospital with a heart attack. She snorted in order to conceal the fact that Eric's words were having a horrible affect on her and her restraint.

"She was probably faking it, Eric," she said, knowing for a fact that that was a big fat lie, "She was just scared you'd kill her otherwise".

Eric appeared to be shocked at the audacity for a second before he threw his head back and roared with laughter. Sookie's jaw dropped at the display. She could not recall ever hearing Eric laugh, let alone seeing it; yet there he was, chortling and nearly doubling over with laughter.

"Oh, Sookie!" he sighed and wiped the blood tears of mirth that leaked from his eyes, "I haven't had such a good laugh in three hundred years!" he shook his head and placed his hands on his hips, fixing her with a 'I'm-so-going-to-prove-you-wrong-and-enjoy-the-hell-out-of-it' look.

"I have over a thousand years of sexual experience under my belt- pun intended, Sookie," he chuckled, "I can make a woman climax just by looking at her".

Sookie stared at Eric for a second and shook her head, laughter bubbling in her chest.

"Don't laugh," Eric was suddenly extremely serious, "It has been done before."

Sookie was coming down from her happy cloud of mirth and joy.

"Really, Eric, for real?"

"Yes"

She stopped laughing all together and looked at him with a frown.

"I don't believe you."

The damned, sly smirk returned to his face again.

"I'm more than ready to prove you wrong, Miss Stackhouse."

_Oh, I wish you did…_

Sookie frowned at her treacherous hormones and turned to Eric with what she hoped was a convincing mask of indifference.

"Like I said, Eric, there is no way I'm sleeping with you right after you fucked your dancer silly, especially not on _this_ table!"

When she noticed that Eric's smile only broadened at her words, she frowned.

"What are you so happy about?" she demanded, "I just told you that I am not going to sleep with you now."

Eric stretched his arms and placed them behind his head, his whole torso flexing.

"_Now_, my dear Sookie," he grinned, "The key word is '_now_'."

_Oh shit…_

He got her.

Sookie's face burned with embarrassment and anger at the little slip of her treacherous tongue. She turned to the door and yanked it open.

"Stay out of my dreams, Northman!" She bellowed and shut the door as loudly as possible behind her.

Eric's laughter haunted her to her restless sleep.

Well, liked it? Hated every second of it?

Wish to tell me how you want me to continue with this shameless little piece? Be my guest! Tell me what you think!

You want it to end and be an atrocious PWP or do you want me to link it to the fourth book and continue with actual plot?:P

It's your call, dear readers :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey there, fellas!

I do beg your pardon for the awful lack of updates for the past two and a half weeks! I just got back from an amazing trip to Stockholm with my best friend, and had absolutely no time to write :(

Oh well, here is the fourth chapter of my little story; I do hope you will enjoy it! :D

Thanks sooooo much for all the lovely comments, I do appreciate them very much :)

Enjoy the chappie!

Chapter Four:

The rotting leaves rustled and crumbled beneath his boots as the Sheriff of Area Five made his way through the little cemetery to the house of the woman that haunted his waking dreams. He tried hard and long to extinguish any desire and longing that threatened to spread their roots into his dead heart and suffocate his freedom, but to no avail; the wicked reveries that featured a certain tanned barmaid tormented him ruthlessly and plagued his nights.

Eric's fists clenched at the memory of the night when Sookie barged into his office and caught him red-handedly fucking Svetlana. The little escapade confirmed something that made Eric smile smugly for a week; she wanted him. Sookie Stackhouse wanted him as much as he wanted her. He grinned at the idea as he neared the house.

Ah, the possibilities…

Three knocks on the door later and the object of his dreams was standing before him in a fluffy bathrobe.

"What can I do for you, Eric?" asked the vision in pink fluff.

"You can invite me in." answered the hungry Sheriff with a wicked smile.

Sookie's lips twitched with amusement as she shook her head.

"Now, why would I do that? Give me one good reason, Eric".

Eric leaned against the doorframe and scanned Sookie with a leer. After a few moments of silence, during which the poor girl started to get nervous and fidget with her hands, he bent down and brought his mouth unbearably close to her heated ear. She gasped and bit down on her lower lip.

"Because you really, _really_ want to, lovely Sookie," he whispered huskily and kissed the little spot beneath her ear. His grin widened at the unstoppable shudder that rippled through her body.

"Please come…c-come inside, Mr. Northman." Sookie managed. Her face was flushed and her lower lips swollen from all the biting. She stepped aside and pressed her thighs together and Eric had to refrain himself from taking her roughly right there on the threshold. Instead, he pushed past her, brushing his hand on one of her thighs in the process, and entered the house.

"Oh, I do intend to, Miss Stackhouse."

Eric could hear Sookie behind him, shuffling her feet and pulling at the edge of her robe. She was nervous and terribly aroused; he could smell that. A devilish smile flourished on his lips as her turned to her.

"Are you well, Sookie? You seem a bit flushed. Not fever, I hope?"

Sookie shook her head and looked away. After what seemed like eternity to Eric she glanced up at him from under her golden eyelashes and smiled sheepishly.

"Fever?" she said, somewhat breathlessly, "No, I'm just a little hot. You won't mind if I take off my robe, would you?"

Before Eric could respond in any way, Sookie pulled at the sash that held the fluffy fabric together and shrugged out of it. To Eric's (very pleasant) surprise, she stood before him in a tiny, lacy red thong and matching bra. His nostrils flared and eyebrows furrowed. Gods, she was simply mouth watering!

"Would you like some blood?" she asked sweetly and stepped from the pile of fluffiness on the floor, taking a step closer to him. Eric's eyes settled on her lovely breasts that were unjustly imprisoned in their lacy cage.

"Come now, Sookie, you know I don't drink that vile shit."

Another step.

One of Sookie's hands came to rest on Eric's chest while the other swept away the golden strands of her hair from her neck.

"I wasn't talking about True Blood, Eric." She whispered and rose on tiptoes to kiss his lips. As soon as her sweet mouth slanted against his, Eric swept her up in his arms and staggered back towards the couch in the living room.

As soon as he landed on the sofa, Sookie in his lap, he tore his mouth from hers and started kissing the column of her neck. She moaned and pushed at his shoulders, causing him to raise his head and look at her questionably. Sookie smiled sweetly and grabbed one of his large hands. She placed it on her left breast and pressed, all the while grinding into his pelvis agonizingly slowly and seductively. Eric growled and grabbed her hips, doubling her pace until she coloured and started breathing heavily.

"You little minx," he grunted and leaned his head against the back of the couch, "You seductive little devil."

"You haven't seen nothing yet, cowboy," Sookie breathed and guided the hand that rested on her hip towards the damp lace that covered her center. Pushing the skimpy fabric to the side, she rubbed the cool fingers against her folds and grinded into them.

The sounds that erupted from between her moist lips where driving Eric crazy. Unable to bare the agonizing heat in his loins much longer, he reversed their position, pushing Sookie into the couch with his hard form.

"I've waited for this for so long," he breathed into her heated ear, his fingers slipping into her with so much ease that he nearly came undone. "Say you want me to fuck you silly, Sookie."

Sookie, who was by now reduced to a writhing, panting mass, could only cry out with abandon.

"Eric!"

Oh, the utter of his name from her sweet lips was like music to his ears. The cry became more urgent as his fingers tortured her with their elasticity.

"Eric!"

He smiled against her neck in satisfaction as his fangs ran out.

"Eric!"

"Eric!"

"ERIC!"

Eric blinked and shook his head, his eyes settling on Pam's leering face.

"Were you having a nice dream, Sheriff?" she smirked and sat on the edge of his desk. Eric noticed that her fangs scraped her lower lip when she smiled.

"What do you want, Pam?" he grunted and rose a little in his chair.

Pam shrugged and stood up, brushing invisible, imaginary dust from her black leather skirt.

"Normally I would let you dream on until you are…satisfied, but there is someone here to see you."

Eric's scowl turned wary and his eyes narrowed. He stood up and adjusted his pants.

"Who is it?"

"It's a witch, Eric, she says she has something to rely to you from her covet mistress." Pam shuddered and grimaced, "disgusting little thing, really. She wears the most obnoxious-"

"Pam."

"Fine, fine," she turned around and headed to the door, "I'll go and show her in, now, shall I?"

Eric nodded and sat down in his chair, crossing his feet at the ankles.

"Pam, call Chow. I want both of you in here."

After Pam left, Eric closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He decided to deal with the dream about Sookie and its meaning later. Right now he had other, more pressing troubles to deal with.

Witches. He _hated_ fucking witches.


End file.
